Lightweight
by RobstenJunkie
Summary: Bella likes Edward. Edward likes Bella. This is my take on love sick teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you seen the new guy?"

No.

"He's so hot."

Okay.

I walk to class on my own.

Biology. I see him.

He _is_ hot.

He is wearing a gray beanie.

I blow bubbles with my pink gum.

He looks at me the whole lesson.

Smug and confident.

The bell rings.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Hello Edward Edward Cullen."

He smiles. The corners of his eyes wrinkle.

"What's your name?"

"Bella."

"Bella...?"

"Bella Swan."

I walk away.

I glance back, just once.

The corners of his eyes are wrinkled again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I just like to play with them**.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx-

"Can you believe we're going to be seniors?" Edward asks while he nibbles my ear.

We do this a lot.

Meet at the back of the school.

Away from all the curious eyes.

Make out.

Touch each other.

I hum in response. I don't care about being a senior

Just kiss me.

And he doesn't.

So I do.

I kiss and kiss and kiss him until he pulls back and looks at me.

"You are one special girl Bella Swan."

I don't know what to do, so I look down.

"You're so different from everyone else. "

He nudges my chin when he goes to kiss my neck.

"And you're mine."

I pull off his beanie and run my hands through his hair as he kisses me.

We dry hump against the wall.

And it's amazing.

And then he searches his bag pack and takes out a blunt.

"I didn't know you smoked weed."

"I've being trying not to do it in front of you, but fuck I need it."

I watched him smoke.

It was fascinating.

And smelly.

"Want some?" He held up the blunt to me.

I shook my head almost instantly.

"You're so cute Swan."

"When did you start smoking?"

"Um I don't know."

His looked at me, his eyes glazed with drugs.

"Why?"

"I don't like it. You should stop."

And then he puts out the blunt and smiles at me.

"Anything for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I just like to play with them.**

**So, yeah. Lemon. **

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx-

It's raining. A lot.

I'm home alone.

I dial his number.

"Hello?"

"Come and see me. Please."

I hang up.

I don't know if he'll come.

I just wait.

He lets himself in.

Jogs up the stairs and pushes my door open.

He's not wearing his beanie.

I smile.

"Baby."

I kiss him. Hard. I love when he calls me baby.

He smells of weed.

He is _slowly_ giving up.

I scrunch my hands in his shirt.

He puts his hands in my hair and pulls.

We moan and groan.

He kisses my neck and tells me what I want to hear.

He pulls off my top and cups me in his hands.

He unclasps my bra with one hand.

He looks so smug.

He takes me in his mouth and sucks.

I arch and rub my hips against him.

"What do you want?"

He takes off my jeans.

"Love me."

He pauses at my panties.

"You know I do."

And then I'm all naked and his face is in-between my legs.

And he licks and sucks and sends me to heaven.

When I am about to come, he looks at me and adds his fingers.

I moan and let go.

I let everything go

and

just

feel.

Then he's kissing me. I can taste myself.

He takes off his shirt and pants and underwear.

I can't help but look _everywhere_.

Then he's on top of me and I'm dragging my nails up his back.

Then he's inside me.

And I get that feeling.

That feeling that overwhelms me so much.

It brings tears to my eyes.

We move together and it's so so good.

We come together.

And when he looks at me,

he doesn't ask me why I'm crying.

He understands me. I've known Edward 5 months.

And he knows me better than anyone in the entire world.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx-

**Idk if that was good or bad. Feel free to tell me please.**

**P.S didn't Rob look so effing good at the Cosmopolis premiere?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I just like to play with them**.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx-

He's playing with my hair.

Braids it.

Twirls it.

Runs his fingers through it.

"I don't want to go back to school. I want to spend all my time with you. "

He whispers, like it's a secret.

School starts on Monday.

We're in my garden doing everything and nothing.

We played Jenga,

I won.

Edward wouldn't tell you that though.

He's been telling me about his family adopting a baby.

They are so nearly there he tells me.

He shows my picture of the baby.

Her name is Alice.

He says it's meant to be.

It's all very sweet.

I love how his face lights up when he talks about her.

"What are you doing on Saturday?"

"Nothing as always."

"I want to take you out."

"Okay."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. But it's on me because I didn't get you a birthday present."

"I don't care about that shit. I want to take my girl out."

I tried to not react to that comment, but my insides go fuzzy.

I'm _his_ girl.

"Please?" He put on a fake pout.

I rolled my eyes, and he took that as a yes.

He kissed me all over my face and then finally on my lips.

"Hey! Calm it out there! I can see you!" Charlie shouted from the kitchen window.

We both pull apart, laughing.

"I think we'll go out to eat. And then I'll take you to the beach. And then we'll make out and it'll be great."

"So romantic."

"What can I say? I'm simply great."

He pulled his beanie off my head that I have stolen.

"And please stop stealing my hats."


End file.
